


Look Stunning

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Kara found that Lyse looked stunning with her dress of Ala Mhigo and she was sincere when she told her "You look awesome"And she liked to see Lyse blushing and that she told her after "Maybe you could wear one day"
Relationships: Lyse Hext/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 4





	Look Stunning

Kara found that Lyse looked stunning with her dress of Ala Mhigo and she was sincere when she told her "You look awesome"

And she liked to see Lyse blushing and that she told her after "Maybe you could wear one day"

"I would love it"

They have sparred together where it's was one great fight. She was wonderful.

After all the events some people were dancing about one bard who was near where they are and Kara wanted to try something with Lyse "Will you dance with me?"

It's was a very romantic song and Lyse agree, they were both blushing.

Then after all of this Lyse kissed Kara "I really wanted to do this since a little moment"

"Me too" 


End file.
